Aquella Visita
by Enomoto-daze
Summary: Hanji está muy entusiasmada investigando acerca sobre aquellas criaturas llamadas Titanes hasta que recibe una visita inesperada.


Buenas! :'D Am soy Enomoto y soy nueva en esto de los fics xD este es el primero que hago y no soy muy buena redactando y eso :v, pero supongo que con el tiempo aprenderé nwn.  
Este fic lo hice porque amo a esta pareja 3 y así, así que me pue a escribir algo en la madrugada y bueno decidí subirlo c:

Espero les guste :3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no al genio de Hajime Isayama 3

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella Visita

Era una madrugada, aquellas noches de desveladas que siempre tenía la chica de anteojos, a decir verdad a ella le encantaba la idea de desvelarse, podría descubrir información muy valiosa acerca de los titanes, además le encantaba cuando la noche era silenciosa y solitaria, aunque de vez en cuando recibía compañía de alguien muy especial para ella.

**¡Vaya estos libros, tienen información realmente valiosa! Me podrán servir para futuras investigaciones** –dijo muy entusiasmada de su gran descubrimiento.

**Ya es muy tarde** –susurró al ver el reloj. **Y pensándolo bien, necesito una taza de café, si no quiero dormirme hoy…**

La chica se levantó de su escritorio y decidió ir hacia la cocina, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación alguien llamo a su habitación.

** ¿Eh?** –se preguntó a sí misma y abrió la puerta.

Al frente de ella se encontraba "El mejor soldado de la humanidad" aquel que es admirado por muchas personas y soldados, aquel que iguala o es más supera a una brigada completa. El sargento Rivaille.

**Ahaha Rivaille, no me imaginé que fueras tú, pasa por favor** –dijo amigablemente la chica de anteojos sonriendo.

**Como lo imaginé, aún estás despierta** –dijo el hombre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y pasando al interior de la habitación de la muchacha.

**¿Qué acaso nunca duermes?** –le dijo sonriendo de una forma burlona y sarcástica.

**Lo mismo debería decirte bajito** –la muchacha le sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio. 

**Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que vienes a escuchar algunas de mis hipótesis sobre los titanes** –le dijo entusiasmada agitando un poco sus manos.

**Ni loco escucharía eso, no he venido a perder mi tiempo a escuchar teorías sobre tus "queridos titanes"** –dijo el azabache con una mirada de indiferencia.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero, y lo maldijo en sus pensamientos.

**Bien** –dijo en un tono de indiferencia, **entonces ¿qué rayos quieres?** –la chica le dio la espalda y empezó a ojear su libro.

**Si no has venido para algo importante, puedes retirarte por donde viniste **–le habló aún concentrada en su libro.

Las palabras de la chica realmente irritó al muchacho.

**Tsk, maldita cuatro ojos** –le dijo agarrando su cabello, haciendo que la chica este frente a él. **Cuando me hables, mírame a los ojos** –masculló.

La distancia entre los dos era realmente muy corta, estaban sólo a centímetros.

La muchacha al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse algo nerviosa.

**Ri-Rivaille** –le dijo tartamudeando un poco.

**Shhh, es hora de que guardes silencio o tendré que callarte** –le dijo susurrándole al oído de una forma seductora que hizo que Hanji se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba.

**¿Uh? Rivaille…** -susurró la chica algo tímida y confusa.

**Te dije que te callaras** –dijo el sargento que a continuación robó un beso de la chica.

Él había deseado tanto probar aquellos labios, esos labios que lo volvían loco, sentir rozar sus labios con los suyos y probar el sabor dulce de su boca.

Hanji se sonrojó a tal acto, quería hablar pero Rivaille se lo impidió nuevamente, esta vez fue un beso más profundo y lujurioso, sus lenguas rozaban y jugueteaban entre sí, la lengua del sargento exploraba con desesperación cada lugar de la cavidad bucal de la muchacha, mordió el labio superior de la científica, lo cual hizo que ella lanzara un pequeño gemido, la acerco más a él para profundizar aún más el beso, ambos deseaban con la misma intensidad aquel beso lleno de sentimientos guardados, finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron el uno al otro.

**Zoe, eres una maldita loca, pero no sé cuándo me volví loco por ti** –dijo Rivaille sonriendo de lado.

**Jajaja, lo mismo digo pequeñín** –dijo la muchacha dedicándole una gran sonrisa aún sonrojada.

Rivaille se paró y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, ya casi iba a amanecer y necesitaba estar en su habitación antes de que amanezca.

**Bueno sigue con tus investigaciones yo me iré a dormir –**le dijo.

**¡Ah, Claro!** –dijo la chica de anteojos entusiasmada y se dirigió a seguir buscando más información de su libro

Antes de retirarse, Rivaille volteó a verla, si, después de todo aquella cuatro ojos, demente y obsesionada con los titanes había logrado conquistarlo.

**Hanji** –susurró. **Te amo** –habló el sargento y decidió retirarse.

La chica se sonrojó por aquella declaración y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, aquellas tres palabras la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Oye, bajito, ven a visitarme más seguido** –le dijo guiñando el ojo.

**Ten por seguro que lo haré** –dijo el sargento abandonando la habitación y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y bueno c: Espero les haya gustado:'3  
Si quieren dejen review, bai3.


End file.
